How I Saved The Emperor
by warhammer fanatic
Summary: There was once a prophesy told by the emperor to all his custodians saying he would be locked in the golden throne for ten thousand years but he also said that there would be one that would save him so that the emperor could once again lead humanity back to its golden ages. And now with ten thousand years gone by since the emperor was placed on the throne the second part is coming
1. Chapter 1

There was once a tale told that the emperor would walk among men once again but some thought that it would never happen but I knew that it would and I am here to tell

you how I brought him back and in the process brought the imperium from the brink of total destruction. Oh I forgot to mention my name is max and I brought back the

emperor. Now I was running and I mean running not that I'm a little kid playing tag running but running like of don't make it where you're going then you will die. I was

running because the bell of lost souls was about to ring and when it does it is so large and the sound is so powerful that it can kill or seriously injure you if you are not in one

of the protected bunkers. I saw the bunker in the distance but the doors were closing and there was nothing I could do I was going to die so I stopped and waited for the

feeling of walking with the emperor but it never came I heard the bell and I felt my body shake as the sound went through me but I felt fine and that is not what was

supposed to happen. Now I was confused so I started to walk around knowing the bell would keep ringing for a while I started to walk towards the inner palace. Whe

n I made it to the gate I pushed on the gates they were flung open but I had barely touched them. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the rarest sights in all the

imperium I saw one of the legendary adeptus custodes. He stood many feet taller than me and his massive power armor made him look like he could squash me with no

effort. Then he saw me and stared for a second until he started to run at me. I was stunned and couldn't even move as the massive figure bared down on me closing the

distance like it was nothing. Then I felt a massive metal hand clamp down on my shoulder and lifted me right off my feet. I turned around just in time to see that another

custodian had lifted me up before everything went black. As I woke up I felt a searing pain on my left temple and tried to raise my hand to massage the pain out but my

hand wouldn't move so I looked down to see that my arms and legs had been tied down with metal clamps that got tighter as I moved. Then I as I struggled I heard voices to

my right but they were just whispers I could only hear parts of what they were saying but it sounded like "He survived the bell it could be him the one that the emperor

foretold of . If he is the one then he will have to complete all the trials trails that would kill a person." Then the person noticed that I was awake but what I didn't realize

when I first woke was that he was the same custodian that grabbed me and knocked me out. And he was even bigger up close his guardian spear in his right hand he looked

down at me with his massive face then he spoke to me "How were you able to be outside the protective bunkers when the bell was going off." I shrugged I really had no idea

so I told him the truth. "Well I have no idea I didn't make it to one of the bunkers so I waited for my death but it never can so I decided that I would take a walk around the

palace to see what it was like. The custodian nodded then he said "I am centurion Davar what is your name?" I thought for a second if I should tell him or not but I decided

that I would. "My name is Max while I never had a last name because I never knew my parents." The custodian looked at me he replied "Your last name does not matter right

now I know that you were listening to me speak to myself you must be wondering what I was talking about." I nodded and he continued "Back when the Emperor walked

among men he told only his most trusted of the custodian that he would be almost killed and locked in stasis for ten thousand years none of the custodians believed him they

all said they would protect him but they were so wrong. But there was second part of this prophesy he said that he would be revived by someone that could survive the bell

of lost souls and would be able to lead the imperium once again to victory over all opposition. The first part of the prophesy came true as that is why the emperor is on the

golden throne but now it has been ten thousand years and you are the only one we have found that survived the bell. That is why you will be put through the trials the

emperor created to test the savior." I was confused how I was supposed to be able to save the emperor. The custodian seeming to read my thoughts said "Only a very

powerful pysker one almost as powerful as the emperor himself would be able to save him. I already witnessed you force open a pair of 40,000 ton doors like it was nothing.

It normally take a pair of rhinos to push open one of the doors but you did it with not a thought and you barely pushed and the doors burst open." I was in disbelief I had

never had any warp powers but according to this guy I was almost as powerful as the emperor himself I then remembered that I still had restraints on and replied. "If I am

so strong why can't I break these restraints?" He looked down at my hands and said " The emperor made these to dampen the powers of pykers you will be able to break out

when you have mastered your powers but for now you are at the age were your powers are just coming to you." He then reached down to where my restraints are and he

pressed a few buttons and the restraints opened and let me out. I rubbed my temple were he had hit me before he then noticed what I was doing and said " I am very sorry

about that but we couldn't kill you but we had no other way to knock you out. Now I want you to follow me so that we can give you your instructions and a little bit of

training. And since I found you my squad and I will be helping you throughout your trials. We have a grav rhino and my squad is five terminators if I really ask around and

pull some strings I might be able to get us a contemptor Dreadnought. The custodians when close to death will be put into the special made relics no custodian has ever been

put in a dreadnought other than a contemptor pattern. Now let us go.


	2. Training

My legs were burning the training these custodians were putting my through was the hardest thing in my life I had to do push ups sit ups pull ups dips bench pressing and run

until my legs would just stop. But for the first couple of days my body was always sore but they fed me and I could already feel that my muscle were bigger and stronger.

Then after the first week of training Davar came up to me and said "that was the easy part of your training for the next week you will keep doing the same things except you

will also start to practice using your psychic powers." I nodded and walked to my quarters it wasn't much it one blank light bulb on the ceiling and my bed was just a mat on

the floor with a small pillow and a blanket. The only other thing was a box with my clothing the only clothing in it was a pair of my training clothes and a pair of night time

wear. So I went to bed wondering what my first lesson would be about. When I woke up the next day a figure slightly shorter than Daver was standing over me he had dark

grey power armor and a sword in his hands that was radiating a blue field around it and the tip was in the dirt. I shot up thinking that he was an enemy but before I was to

my feet I felt some other worldly presence forced me back down and there was nothing I could do to get up. And this was making me mad and I started to really force

against whatever force was holding me down and the more I struggled the harder it looked the guy in grey was trying to keep me down. Until with one final push I forced

myself up and a massive shock wave blew the grey man off his feet and onto his back. I then jumped up and run past the man to the door running straight into Davar. He

grabbed me and asked what I was doing struggling to speak I said. "There was a man no someone almost as tall as you and he also had power armor but his was a grey

color." Daver then laughed and replied "That is your teacher to help you train your psychic abilities he is a grey knight one of the mysterious inquisitional space marines." I

scrunched my eyebrows in confusion an asked "Then why did he force me to the floor and hold me there with some weird energy." Then a voice from behind me said "I was

testing your psychic abilities and it seems that they are way more powerful than anything I have ever seen. With some practice you could have more psychic power then all

the psykers and the all the grey knights in the imperium combined." I looked at him and he looked fine for someone who just got flung to the floor a few seconds ago. He

reached out his arm while saying "My name is Arkaine the chief librarian of the grey knights and now your teacher." I grabbed his outstretched hand that was massive in

comparison to mine and shock it. I told him my name was max while we were walking to the study hall that had all the books on the warps the beings of the warp and

everything else to do with the warp. Once we got there after walking through the labyrinth that was the Imperial Palace we sat down and he told me to start reading a pile of

books that were all about how to control the warp and its properties and each was about eight hundred pages long. After hours upon hours of reading and reading and more

reading I was through the first pile of five books then I looked up to tell Arkaine I was finished but he was no were in sight so I called out his name and I saw him walk back

to me carrying another stack of books about the ruinous power of the warp and all their minions. I groaned this was going to be a long night and I knew it. After I finished the

last stack of books my eyes were dry but I had gotten to take a four hour break to sleep eat and recuperate. When I told Arkaine that I was down with all the books

he nodded in satisfaction and said "Good job now that you have finished I can tell you that a squad of grey knights myself included and a land raider will a company you on your trials. Now that you have finished all the training we can give you we will give you armor and weapons and a second weapon of your choice." I stared at him in shock

not being able to get over the fact that custodians and grey knights would be following me on my trials. What could possibly stop me? As if reading my thoughts Arkaine told

me that "Even though we will be a company you these trails we bring all of us to our limits that is what the Emperor wanted. Now let's go. After the long walk back to my

quarters to get Davar to led us to the armory we made it to the armory. The two doors pulled apart after a laser scanned Davar and the sound of a bunch of locks clicked off.

When we walked in the armory we saw the true scale of the room it had rows and rows of all the weapons ever made by the imperium of man. Out in front on a table was

what looked like a human sized and a bunch of clips on ammo? As we walked towards the bolter I saw the name max inscribed upon it. Davar then spoke saying this bolter

was made by the Emperor and all the primarchs to help you on the trials. All the Emperor knew of you was that you would be human sized and your name was Max. This

bolter has the emperor's power infused directly into it. He also left you this. I turned around to see human sized artificer power armor. It was golden and it looked like a

scaled down version of the emperor's own power armor. Davar noticing my look of shock said "This Power armor was made in the forges of Ferrus Manus and Fulgrim. This

also has the power of the emperor infused into it and it will amplify your psychic powers tenfold." I took a step back admiring the armor it was magnificent it had all the

names of the primarchs written on the front and ornate carvings of all their adventures all over the surface of the armor. As I was stepping back I bumped into a table with

two weapons on it these to weapons were the size of the primarch's weapons and they looked like Fulgrim's hammer and Ferrus Manus's power sword. I then read I line on

the table that said that these were the actual primarch weapons. Davar then said "You can pick one of them to wield in battle they will shrink down to your size." I looked

over the weapons not able to decide which to choose I decided to try the old fashioned way enie meany mine moe. After going through the rhyme I landed on the sword

fireblade that was forged by Ferrus Manus. After I gathered my stuff and put on my armor the squad of grey knights and the squad of custodians gathered into a shuttle that

was headed towards one of the custodians battle barges.


	3. 1st trial pt1

I was standing at the very front of the battle barge watching the Earth get smaller and smaller. I watched until I felt an oversized hand rest on my shoulder I

turned around to see Davar looking down on me. He then said "Max your first trial will be on mars the objective is to retrieve the completed STC that the

Emperor hid there." I looked up and replied "I thought all the STCs were destroyed in the age of strife." He sighed and told me that the Emperor hid it to

make sure that the evil men of the imperium don't get it. I nodded understanding that some men would only use the STC for bad. He then handed me a slip

of paper that read _The STC was hidden within the deepest vault on mars. It_ _has a lock that can only be opened by an extremely powerful psyker_. I folded the

paper back up and gave it back then Davar left to debrief the team.

I was standing in the hanger boarding on to a thunder hawk with Davar the custodians and the grey knights. We are about to unload down to the

surface of mars were the emperors secret vault is located. So we all loaded up and buckled then the doors closed then the thunder hawk took off.

We had just landed and everyone is filling off the ship. I was the last one off and once I got off the ship took off. We then all started to walk to the

building that housed the safe. It was a small rundown looking building to make people not look to closely at it. Once we got to it we took out the key and

opened the door. Right inside the door there was an elevator that could just barely fit all of us. I pressed the down button and after three minutes we finally

stopped. I stepped out of the elevator and saw a door and I knew that I was the only one here that could open that door. I stepped forward and grabbed the

handle and twisted and a loud bang could be heard as I pushed open the door. I saw a machine in the middle of the room that looked like the STC we saw in

the when we got debriefed. We walked into the room and saw a man that was taller than even the custodians he looked like I have seen him before but not

with my eyes on a picture or statue. I kept trying to figure out who he was until Davar yelled out "Watch out that is not just any one that is Horus the

primarch!" I turned around and yelled back "I thought the emperor destroyed him completely!" Then Horus said "The emperor did not destroy me he only

made it look that way. All he did was eradicate the chaos from within me. Then he hid me away down here to protected The STC.


End file.
